◊F E E L I N G S◊
by Soushouryuu
Summary: Another battle had started. After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke had ended that now Sasuke is back, Sakura is very happy, but at the same time sad. Why? [The Main: SasuSaku] [NejiTen] [Some: ShikaIno, & NaruHina]
1. Shock

**Hi everyone! This is another fic of Naruto so be nice…no flames please! Hope you like it! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Nope…me no own Naruto….**

**Summary: **Another battle had started. After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke had ended that now Sasuke is back, Sakura is very happy, but at the same time sad. Why?

**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino, Naruto/Hinata

* * *

_**F E E L I N G S

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: _Shock_**

"Hnm…" moaned a 16 year old Haruno Sakura, "Damn…my head hurts…what time is it?" she asked looking at the clock as it read 8:00 (am). She brushed her soft pink hair.

She got up and rubbed her eyes as she opened her curtains and the sun shined through her, "Summer…hate…it…." she muttered after finishing washing her face.

She walked down stairs and looked at her parents picture, "Mom, dad…I love you!" she said trying to stop the tears that was going to fall from her shining jade eyes. Yes, her parents died just a few weeks ago from a poison.

Just then, her doorbell rang, "DING…DING!"

"Coming! Coming!" she exclaimed walking right to the entrance door.

She opened the door only to be met by a tired Anbu man, "Kiba!" she asked.

"Sakura! You have to go to the hospital right now!" said Kiba.

"WHAT! Why! Is there anything th―" she started but Kiba cut her off, "JUST GO NOW!" he exclaimed.

Sakura nodded, "Okay! I'll just take some things with me! Go ahead!" she told Kiba who nodded and went off.

She took her medical things with her and changed into her ninja sandals, "Gotta hurry! I wonder what he's up to!" she said before running as fast as she can to the hospital.

She walked into the hospital only to be greeted with worries, "Sakura-san! Please go to the Godaime in room 457!" said one of the nurses. Sakura nodded her head and went to room 457.

She took the stairs up to 4th floor and when she arrived, she can see a lot of nurses and Medic-nins, and some Anbus roaming around.

She finally found room 457 and entered it. She bowed, "Good morning Shishou! What did you need me for?" she asked.

Tsunade came up to her, "Sakura! Oh thanks god! You've come! I need you to help me treat them!" she said worriedly while hugging Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tsunade, "Who's them?" she asked.

Tsunade looked down sadly, "You'll know…."

Sakura sighed, "Are they from a mission Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"Yes, yes! They are! They were found by Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru on their Anbu search mission to find them. Those Anbus, Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru told me they found them lying on the ground near their way to the Sound village and brought them back here with some other Anbus!" said Tsunade, "Now please! Get to work! Come!" she continued.

Sakura felt something that hurt inside, _'Sound village…why? Why? Sasuke-kun, why? Why did you leave? You hurt me….'_ she thought sadly but she followed Tsunade right away.

Tsunade lead her, "Here are they…." she said quietly enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura's head shot up, but as soon as she saw the people who she was supposed to help Tsunade to heal, she dropped her medical things with her eyes widening in a real shock state and she was really dumb-founded; she can't move like she was stick to the ground as a statue forever. She tried to speak but only ending up opening her mouth with no words coming from it.

Tsunade understood Sakura but she knew her student shouldn't be in this kind of state, "Sakura! Sakura! Dear! Haruno Sakura! Can you hear me!" she tried to call but only to receive no response.

Sakura was really, really shocked, _'Why? Why now? Why sudden?' _she thought. She can't hear any of her surroundings as she started trembling.

* * *

A/N: Holla! Everyone! This is the new SasuSaku fic I was talking about! I know it's a bit crappy…though hope you like it! I'll try updating my stories fast! By the way in case you don't know, my other story is also Naruto and it's a NejiTen fic one and the title is: §¤L I F E¤§ I hope you like it too! Please **R&R** on my stories! The first chapters of my stories are short aren't they? Don't worry though, next chapters will get better and longer!

* * *

**§¤-**Soushouryuu**-¤§**


	2. Why?

**Disclaimer: Nope…me no own Naruto….**

**Summary: **Another battle had started. After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke had ended that now Sasuke is back, Sakura is very happy, but at the same time sad. Why?

**Pairings: **Sasuke/Sakura, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino, Naruto/Hinata

**Warnings:** OOC-ness…

**Keys: **"speaking", _'thoughts'_, **_'Inner-Selves'

* * *

_**

_**Feelings

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: _Why?_**

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. After all these years of waiting; now _he_ came back. But why? Why now? Why sudden? She can't face him right now…she had been fighting over her feelings over the years, but then, how about now?

She knows that she still loves _him_ even though he is a traitor, a betrayer to _his_ village.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke came back; along with Uzumaki Naruto. It's simple. Naruto retrieved him back. Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru found their bodies. Now, they're in Konoha Hospital; hurt with cuts, bruises, and all.

Finally, Tsunade spoke, "Sakura…dear! I know how you feel…but please…I need your help to heal them…."

Sakura nodded dumbly, "I-I…understand…Ts-Tsunade…sama…."

Tsunade hugged her apprentice and comforted her, "I'll treat the bruises okay? You treat the cuts…."

Sakura forced a sad smile, "Hai…."

Tsunade smiled and began her treatments on the two unconscious Shinobis. She focused on her chakra to her hands. After some minutes, she finished and it was Sakura's turn.

She took a deep breath before focusing on her chakra to her hands and gently tended the two Ninjas cuts.

While healing them, she was preoccupied, _'Why? Why did he have to come back? Why! Why do I still love him? How? How come! After all these years of waiting…I've control; my feelings…I have tried hard! Damn it! Don't cry! Don't cry, Sakura!'_

And it happened; tears fell down her cheeks while she was treating her _teammates_. She can't control herself anymore; the tears that wanted to come out came. She wanted to just cry and yell, right now. However, she knows she can't do that. She _is_ a _Kunoichi_ of Konohagakure. A Shinobi mustn't show any tears or emotions…that is one of the rules for being one of Konoha's Shinobi.

After awhile, she finished and she mentally fell down on the floor and sobbed, "I-I'm so so-sorry! Tsu-Tsunade-sama! I-I can't…." her voice cracked.

Tsunade comforted her student, "It's okay…Sakura…. You did it. Now, please, go home…you need rest. I'm sorry for calling you suddenly…. Rest, okay? I'll see you sometime."

Sakura nodded and stood up tremblingly, "Thank…you, Tsunade-sama…."

Tsunade led Sakura to the door and motioned an Anbu to escort Sakura outside. The Anbu and Sakura walked out of the hospital and as soon as Sakura was outside, she told the Anbu that she'll be okay. So the Anbu left her and she started walking towards the park.

When she arrived at the park, she sat on one of the benches and started thinking, while wiping her tears.

'_I shouldn't be like this…. Be strong! You need to be strong, Sakura! Forget about all of it…. You can do this….'_

She stopped wiping her tears and kept thinking, but this time mentioning others.

'_It's been awhile…. I still can't believe Ino's going out with Shikamaru. Naruto finally asked Hinata out, but now…he's injured. I guess Hinata doesn't know yet…. Naruto's really an idiot! But I'm happy for all of them even though I kind of feel left out I still do feel very happy for **all of them**…. All of them…. Speaking of Neji-san and Tenten-san…they really look like a very perfect cou—'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke.

"You seem deep-in-thought…."

Sakura looked up and saw her friend, Tenten, "Tenten-san?"

Tenten smiled, "Mind if I join?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "No!"

Tenten sat beside Sakura on the right, "You heard right?"

Sakura blinked and finally her eyes softened, "Yes…."

"I'm sorry…." Tenten said.

"I-It's okay…." Sakura forced a smiled.

"It might be stupid but…be happy, Sakura…." Tenten suddenly said.

Sakura snapped out of her trance, "What?"

"Be happy that he came back…. Especially he's safe along with Naruto….." Tenten said.

"Tenten-san?" Sakura said confusingly.

"Don't act dumb, Sakura. Be happy that he's here…. Just think of it! You'll be a team again...just so, I hope." Tenten pointed out while smiling.

Sakura looked at Tenten sadly, "But…."

"I'm just telling you…you don't need to be if you don't want to, okay? Just think about it…. You're smart aren't you? I really think everything has changed over the years!" said Tenten as she chuckled.

Sakura smiled sadly, "Hai…. Thank you, Tenten-san."

"Anytime…. Oh, and if you need something, you can always come to me, okay? I'll help ya!" Tenten smiled.

"Really!" Sakura asked cheering up.

"Glad your back to normal! Of course!" Tenten said as she patted Sakura's shoulder gently.

Sakura blushed lightly, "You sound like you're telling me, I'm abnormal! Thanks again, Tenten-san!"

"Uh-huh…. Well, anyway, I have to go. Be careful of yourself, and take a rest, okay?" Tenten smiled.

"Hai!" Sakura said, "Bye Tenten-san!"

Tenten waved and walked off.

Sakura smiled to herself, _'Be happy…because you'll be a team again…. That's right Sakura…you need to be happy! Thank you, Tenten-san!'

* * *

_

Meanwhile…

Tenten was walking towards the Team Gai's training grounds until, someone spoke….

"What did you tell her?"

Tenten didn't need to turn around, for she knew the voice, "To who? Sakura?"

"Aa…." It was none other than Hyuuga Neji.

He walked beside Tenten.

"Nothing important…." Tenten smiled.

Neji arched a brow, "Hn…."

They arrived at their training grounds and just stood in the middle looking up the sky.

"You saw, huh?" started Tenten.

"What? Haruno and you?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Tenten said.

"Hn…I was passing by…." Neji replied emotionlessly.

"I see…. So, what're you doing here?" asked Tenten.

"I should be asking the same question…." Neji said.

"I guess…to train?" said Tenten and she chuckled.

"Hn…." Neji replied.

Neji looked at her and she did the same to him.

"Spar?" asked Tenten smirking.

Neji smirked back, "Hn…."

And so the two life-long teammates…er…best friends decided to spar and train for the rest of the day.

* * *

Sakura's house…

Sakura lied down on her bed after deciding what to do. She finally figured out everything and she decided to…

'_I guess…I'll see…visit them tomorrow…. Hope they'll be fine….'_

'_**Yah! You go girl! You should be happy! Let's prepare for our extravagant journey tomorrow!'**_

'_Yeah…yeah…whatever! Goodnighty!' _

Sakura and Inner-Sakura slept peacefully hoping for a good day.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! I finally updated! Anyway, this chapter is kind of corny…I still hope you like it though. I know I haven't updated for a long time…geeeeeez…sorry about that! Thanks for all the reviews anyway! I'm happy! In this chapter, there is a bit of NejiTen and mentions of ShikaIno and NaruHina! For the next chapter…JUST READ IT! Hope you keep on reading!

Please leave a review!

* * *

**§¤-**Soushouryuu**-¤§**


End file.
